


our love is easy

by theviolonist



Category: Friends with Benefits (2011 Movie)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theviolonist/pseuds/theviolonist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have their commitment ceremony in their underwear in Jamie's bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	our love is easy

**Author's Note:**

> For this [prompt](http://hapakitsune.livejournal.com/270378.html?thread=3936554#t3936554) at the [I Can Hear the Bells: Wedding ficathon](http://hapakitsune.livejournal.com/270378).

They're just finished having really fantastic morning sex ("Our sex is always fantastic," says Dylan, and Jamie reminds him of this time when he sneezed too hard and it was really gross) when Dylan proposes. 

"We should get married," he says, grinning stupidly like he always does after a good orgasm. 

"Sure," Jamie says. She's pretty sure he's fucked the actual brains out of her; she'd probably say yes if he asked her to go sky-diving in Brazil. Actually, that sounds like fun. 

"Not but, like," Dylan starts, but he has to stop to yawn. Jamie elbows him in the ribs - you'd think he'd have learned to put his hand in front of his mouth, after thirty years. He yelps, rubbing exaggeratedly at his side and asking that she kiss it better. She flips him off. "But, like, for real."

"Mm," Jamie says, and then she falls asleep. 

+

They have their commitment ceremony in their underwear in Jamie's bedroom. Lorna allegedly has a marriage ordinance she claims to have gotten from one of her boyfriends who was a priest in Zaire. Jamie prefers not to ask, in case it might be true.

"Do we need to take the Bible app out again?" Dylan groans, and Jamie smiles her shit-eating grin at him, reaching for her bag. "Ugh, I hate that shit."

He does it anyway, puts his hand atop hers and swears and Lorna spouts a bunch of ridiculous benedictions, most of which have to do with various sexual acts. 

"I declare you legally wedded fuckbuddies," Lorna says, and then adds, belatedly: "Huzzah."

Dylan gives Jamie a look that says he wants to jump her and fuck her against their bedroom door. Jamie's gotten good at deciphering his sex looks, maybe because she gets so many of them. 

"Mom," Jamie says sweetly, "can you fuck off, please?"

Lorna smiles. "Of course!" she says brightly, and leaves the room. 

They watch each other for a second then, bodies thrumming with want and something like happiness, until Jamie cocks her head and says, "No flashmob this time, then?"

Dylan chuckles and grabs Jamie's hand, pulling her towards him. He's just about to kiss her, their noses touching, when they hear from outside a bellowed, "Consummate!"

Jamie laughs, resting her forehead against Dylan's naked chest. 

+

They don't go on honeymoon, except if you count Tommy's boat and loads of champagne and sex. They're probably better off, anyway: New York is the best city in the world, and Jamie would've wanted to go somewhere hot and Dylan is allergic to mosquitoes. There are few things less romantic than a trip to the ER to conclude a honeymoon. 

When they tell Tommy, he laughs his loud bellowing laugh and says, "Well, at least you didn't do it in Vegas."

They don't tell him that that's not actually exactly true; there was this one time in Vegas where they were pretty drunk and they aren't _absolutely_ sure they didn't tie the knot dressed as Princess Leia and Han Solo. There might have been a marriage license, too - well, there was _something_ , but it was stained with champagne at the time and they couldn't read. 

But, you know, whatever. It's more opportunities for happiness, right? 

+

They're lying next to each other a few months later, in a situation much similar to the one they were in when Dylan proposed ("Shit proposal, by the way," Jamie said to Dylan the morning after they got married, and he'd spluttered indignantly until she kissed it off his lips), when Dylan says:

"We're married." His voice is cheesy and low, like he's wondering at it, like it's something beautiful and unexpected. 

Jamie punches his shoulder weakly. "Fuck off," she says, but the smile in her voice negates her words. 

He smiles back.


End file.
